Locked Out Of Heaven
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura—belajar mengenai tentang hidup baru tanpa campur tangan kedua orangtuanya. Ia harus pindah ke sebuah apartement bersama dengan tetangga kamarnya yang sering mengadakan pesta setiap malamnya. Semuanya tidak berjalan mudah seperti pemikirannya sampai ia tahu siapa lelaki yang sering mengganggunya tiap malam./"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, fotografer tampan namun mematikan."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Locked Out of Heaven**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Inspired Wallbanger by Alice Clayton**_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku melangkah menjauhi ruang tengah dengan napas sedikit terengah. Di belakangku, ada kedua orangtuaku yang setia mengejarku sampai ke ujung pintu. Napas mereka masih terengah.

"Tinggalah lebih lama lagi, _darling_."

Aku mendesah kencang. Mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi ke atas bertanda kalau aku menyerah. Menyerah dengan kelakuan mereka semua.

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawabku. Aku melirik pada Ibuku yang tengah menunduk kecewa.

"Oh, ayolah, aku bosan dengan sikap kalian yang menganggapku terus-terusan sebagai gadis lima tahun."

Kulihat kepala Ibuku mendongak. Air mata akan tumpah saat ini juga. Aku menghela napas pendek, memutar tubuhku dan berlari menjauhi pintu utama sampai suara bentakan Ayahku terdengar di sekitar halaman.

Persetan. Aku tidak peduli.

.

.

Namaku, Sakura Haruno. Berprofesi sebagai model dan aha Desaigner Grafis. Aku bekerja di sebuah Perusahaan Swasta di wilayah belahan dunia Amerika. Usiaku baru saja menginjak dua puluh tiga sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Masih muda dan aku ingin hidup bebas.

Mereka—kedua orangtuaku terlalu membatasi pergerakanku dengan kekuasaan mereka yang berlimpah. Aku diibaratkan sebagai gadis berumur lima tahun yang harus dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar di belakangku dan jika aku terjatuh, maka aku harus segera diobati atau bahkan perlu mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut.

Kekanakkan.

Aku dilarang keras bekerja sebagai Desaigner, terlebih lagi menjadi seorang model di majalah ternama. Ayahku dengan terang-terangan menolaknya. Ia tidak segan-segan menuntut agensiku dan mengeluarkanku dari tempat kerjaku hanya demi keamananku. Ayolah, aku akan ditertawai hewan melata nanti.

Aku dipaksa untuk menjadi penerus sebuah Perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi, milik Ayahku yang telah membuka cabang di seluruh Amerika dan Eropa. Besar bukan? Uang bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Namaku diambil dari bunga kebanggaan Jepang, tempat dimana Ayahku dilahirkan. Sedangkan Ibuku, ia adalah warga Amerika asli. Aku mempunyai gen yang sangat bagus. Bola mataku berwarna hijau dan dibeberapa Negara, orang yang memiliki bola mata hijau sangatlah jarang. Hanya dua persen saja dan aku beruntung memilikinya.

Oke, cukup. Kini saatnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Aku membawa cukup uang untuk membayar sewa rumahku sampai lima bulan kedepan sedangkan uang yang tertabung di atmku, masih cukup untuk menghidupiku sampai setahun bahkan lebih. Aku akan bekerja dan penghasilanku akan bertambah.

Dengan menarik koper besar, aku segera melangkah memasuki sebuah apartement yang bagus dengan beberapa fasilitas menarik yang mereka berikan. Tidak mahal untuk perharinya, aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan uang sekitar dua belas dollar untuk satu malam. Dan aku segera mengeluarkan ratusan dollar untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Aku akan terbebas dari tunggakan uang sewa. Setidaknya.

Nomor kamarku ada di ujung lorong. Ini kamar eksklusif yang aku pesan. Kehidupanku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kemewahan dan sebagainya. Hanya ada dua kamar di lorong ini dan aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi tetanggaku nanti.

Selama kami tidak saling mengganggu itu bukan masalah.

Aku mulai merapikan beberapa pakaian yang aku bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari besar. Kamar ini dilengkapi pemanas ruangan, satu televisi berlayar besar, dua kamar mandi, ruang dapur, ruang tamu, kamar yang cukup luas—bisa untuk dua orang bahkan lebih dan lainnya. Ini adalah surga yang nyata bagi wanita yang akan memulai hidup baru seperti diriku.

Ponselku bergetar. Panggilan dari Ayahku tertera di sana. Aku mengabaikannya, memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku merapikan barang-barangku lalu setelah itu tertidur.

.

.

Aku membanting kesal majalah yang kubaca saat ini. Kepalaku menoleh pada pintu utama dengan air muka memerah karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah larut malam dan tetanggaku dengan santainya berpesta dan menyetel musik dengan volume besar sampai lantai tempatku berpijak bergetar seiring musik yang terus berdentang.

Aku mengambil _cardigan_ panjangku. Menutupi tanktop dan celana pendek yang kupakai. Aku membuka kunci pintu, mencoba menegur tetangga sialanku ini. Lihat saja, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Seakan ia memang sengaja untuk membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sial, ini sangat mengganggu.

Suara musiknya berdentum begitu keras sampai membuat telingaku hampir pecah. Aku mendorong pintu itu hingga berbunyi keras membentur tembok di belakangnya. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim menoleh ke arahku. Mereka menunjukkan wajah merendahkan pada diriku.

"Bisa kalian tunjukkan siapa pemilik kamar ini?" tanyaku dengan nada membentak.

Mereka—wanita itu berbisik-bisik sembari matanya menatap padaku. Aku masih pada posisiku, berkacak pinggang dengan menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua. Lalu, musik seketika berhenti, mereka langsung menyingkir ketika sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan dan err … _sexy_ , menghampiriku.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung?" tatapannya jatuh dari wajahku menuju paha bawahku. Aku melihat iris kelamnya berkilat ketika memandang kaki jenjangku dan segera aku menamparnya tanpa rasa ampun.

"Hei, dengarkan, aku tidak tahu apa kau memiliki sopan santun atau tidak. Tapi, bisa kau kecilkan suara volume musik sialanmu itu? Atau kalau perlu kau pergi untuk menyewa sebuah klub malam dan membawa wanitamu ke sana? Kau sangat mengganggu, Tuan." Ucapku sinis. Aku menatap wajahnya dan kulihat ia menyeringai kecil. Ia menoleh, memberi isyarat pada laki-laki yang berdiri dengan sebuah cd di tangannya dan musik kembali menyala kencang.

Dia tersenyum miring padaku. Iris hijauku masih menatap kesal ke arahnya dan ia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan yang kuberikan.

Lalu, ia mendorongku untuk menjauh dari kamarnya. Pintu itu kemudian tertutup rapat dan mengenai tepat di hidungku. Sial, wajahku benar-benar memerah.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan perasaan kesal, ingin membunuhnya, bahkan aku akan menarik laki-laki itu ke tempat yang sepi lalu menguburnya hidup-hidup. Tetangga sialan. Mati kau!

Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama laki-laki itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Ia harus diberi pelajaran.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih aku tinggal di apartement ini dan kebiasaan tetanggaku itu tidak juga berkurang. Bahkan semakin bertambah. Tidak jarang aku mendengar adanya ketukan pintu di kamarku dan suara laki-laki dengan intonasi nada yang berat menyapa telingaku.

Aku tahu nama lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang wanita memberitahuku saat ia keluar dari pesta itu. Aku bisa melihat wajah berbinarnya seperti sehabis melakukan seks dan ia terlihat bahagia. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar dan tidak pernah ingin membuka pintu kamarku. Takut suatu hal akan terjadi dan ternyata, tetangga sialan itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dengan ikatan rambut asal-asalan dan pakaian tidur yang tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Ini sudah jam dua malam dan waktunya aku untuk tidur. Aku harus masuk kerja keesokan harinya dan ia jelas-jelas mengganggu tidurku.

Aku mengambil tongkat baseball milikku yang kubawa di dalam koperku. Irisku membuka nyalang penuh permusuhan pada lelaki itu. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku melihat pintunya terbuka lebar seakan memang menarikku untuk masuk dan bergabung di sana. Tapi, tidak, aku tidak akan bergabung di pesta sialan itu.

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya dipenuhi aura ketakutan ketika aku membawa sebuah tongkat besar dan siap untuk memukulnya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya hingga para penikmat pesta yang lain menoleh padanya lalu ke arahku.

"Selamat malam—tidak, selamat pagi." Kataku dingin.

Lalu, laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu keluar dari kerumunan dengan memandangku penuh tajam. Sangat kontras berbeda ketika kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia menaruh gelas berisikan anggur itu kasar. Iris kelamnya memandangku penuh menusuk tajam.

"Matikan musik sialan itu atau aku akan mengamuk di sini dengan tongkat baseballku."

Ia tertawa kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk memberikanku jalan. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuatku semakin ingin memukul wajah tampannya.

Aku melempar tongkat baseballku ke arah lampu yang berkelap-kelip erotis di atas sana. Lalu, lampu itu pecah berkeping-keping ke bawah, membuat orang-orang yang ada di pesta itu berteriak dan berhamburan keluar.

Lelaki itu menatapku dengan senyumannya. Aku melangkah mengambil tongkat kesayanganku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih untuk pestanya."

Ia mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, aku memutar tubuhku untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Lalu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau akan membalas ini, tetangga baruku."

Oh, tidak.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto—atasan terbaikku datang memberiku ucapan selamat datang sembari memelukku erat. Membuat pegawai lain menatap kami dengan penuh iri. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, menyadari bagaimana hangatnya sifat Naruto padaku.

"Halo, apa aku terlambat?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman. "Tidak, Sakura, kau adalah pegawai terbaikku, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Oh, Tuhan, apa kau seorang malaikat?" tanyanya dengan mata cerahnya menyipit padaku.

Aku memukul bahunya agak kencang membuatnya kembali tertawa. Naruto diibaratkan sebagai sahabatku sendiri dan bukan sebagai atasanku. Ia terlalu ramah untuk menjadi seorang atasan dan aku jamin, para pegawai disini sangat menyayanginya. Termasuk aku.

Tapi sayang, Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka akan menikah di akhir bulan. Aku ikut senang mengetahuinya, Naruto adalah laki-laki baik, ia akan mendapatkan wanita yang baik pula.

"Apa kau ada pemotretan, Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng rendah. "Aku mengambil tiga bulan cuti tanpa sebuah pemotretan selama itu. Aku akan fokus bekerja, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum sembari memukul lemah punggungku. Ia tahu pekerja sampinganku sebagai sebuah model di majalah ternama dan namaku melejit ke atas berkat majalah itu.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke pesta tahunan Perusahaan. Kau tak pernah absen jika Perusahaan mengadakan acara."

Aku tersenyum. Mengesampingkan dokumen yang kubawa dan menatapnya. "Baiklah."

Ia memelukku sebentar lalu kembali ke ruangannya setelah mendapat telepon penting dari seseorang.

.

.

Aku tahu bagaimana caranya berdandan dan membuat para lelaki jatuh bertekuk lutut karena pesonaku. Naruto tidak akan mengundang Ayahku karena kebanyakan yang datang adalah pebisnis muda seusianya. Aku tidak terkejut banyaknya lelaki tampan yang hadir di sini. Namun, netraku jatuh pada sosok laki-laki tampan dengan jas hitam dan mata kelamnya yang juga menatapku—penuh seringai kemenangan.

Oh, tidak.

Itu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini fic santai dengan adegan nakal sedikit lah ya. kalau kalian udah baca Wallbanger pasti tahu gimana sifat cowonya yang err gitu TAPI saya jamin bakalan beda sama novelnya. Mungkin mirip dikit tapi saya ENGGA jiplak.

Bisa dibilang mirip Outside sama Haunted ya. Cuma ini bakalan jadi fic santai di sela-sela saya punya fic berat kayak Innocence, Ayah Mengapa Kau Membenci Kami dan sebagainya. Jadi, reviewnya sangat berarti untuk saya :3

Oiya, untuk **Nurul can** : Halo, saya gapernah maksa kamu buat baca atau engga. Antusias atau engga saya pun ga peduli. Saya udah baca review kecewa kamu karena saya telat update. Coba kita tukeran posisi, kamu pikir dunia 'nyata' gaperlu saya? Saya harus sukses di sini tapi dunia nyata saya keteteran? saya gagal di ujian hanya karena fokus di fic? think smart lagi. Pemikiran kamu ga sesempit itu dengan bilang saya author yang ga bertanggung jawab. Saya nelantarin fic saya dan bilang orang sukses gapunya alasan? Saya hidup di dunia nyata juga. Saya juga perlu belajar biar cita-cita saya kewujud dan gacuma mentok di fanfic doang. Fanfic ini cuma hiburan dan selingan saya. So, kalau kamu gamau baca itu terserah. Saya gapeduli. Makasih karena pernah nungguin fic tapi saya kecewain. Tenang aja, orang sukses butuh proses dan saya ga merasa kalau saya sukses di fanfic. jadi, lain kali coba jadi author dan rasain sendiri gimana rasanya, ya. terima kasih :3

Lots of love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Locked Out of Heaven**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Inspired Wallbanger by Alice Clayton**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membuang wajahku ke arah lain. Mana pun asal tidak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tetangga menyebalkan yang ingin sekali aku dorong tubuhnya dari lantai dua puluh lantai apartement kami.

Aku memutar tubuhku, melangkah menjauhi ruangan sampai dimana suara Naruto menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang tengah tersenyum hangat padaku.

Bisakah aku mengabaikan eksistensi atasanku ini?

Aku mendekat. Masih memasang senyum manisku yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Mungkin saja. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke masih setia berdiri di samping Uzumaki Naruto dengan wajah angkuhnya. Aku tentu bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak memukul wajahnya dengan sepatu _heels_ milikku.

Naruto merangkul bahuku. Aku terkekeh pelan dengan wajah merona ketika mendapati adanya kekasih Naruto, Hinata yang juga hadir. Hinata tahu benar bagaimana hubunganku dengan Naruto. Kami hanya sebatas teman dekat dan rekan kerja. Hinata menyadari itu dengan baik.

"Hai, Hinata, apa kabarmu?" kataku. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Kedua belah pipinya tampak merona. "Aku baik, Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik."

Naruto melepas rangkulannya. Ia berdiri di sisi Sasuke yang tampak tidak tertarik menatapku. Aku pun sama. Tapi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menatapnya seakan kami tidak tahu satu sama lain.

"Nah, Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang fotografer sekaligus sahabatku. Ia juga memegang Perusahaan besar yang sama denganku. Bergerak di bidang jasa lebih tepatnya." Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Aku memasang senyum penuh membuat Naruto semakin semangat menceritakan sahabat menyebalkannya ini padaku.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku, Haruno Sakura." Aku memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri di depannya. Sekarang, seluruh atensinya beralih padaku. Ia memberikan seringai kecilnya. Menyambut dengan baik uluran tanganku.

"Aku tahu dirimu."

Aku tertawa sarkatis. "Tentu saja. Semua orang tentu mengenal siapa Haruno Sakura."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sembari tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban dariku. Mungkin terdengar konyol di telinganya karena ia mengetahui jelas bagaimana sifatku.

Hinata membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Aku meliriknya, wajah wanita itu tampak memerah dan kemudian wajah Naruto juga ikut memerah. Naruto berdeham, membuatku menoleh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang ikut menoleh.

"Aku harus mengantar Hinata ke kamar kecil. Kalian tidak apa jika aku tinggal di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan beribu cara agar bisa pergi dari sini. Sasuke juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Aku tidak sengaja menatap mata kelamnya yang melirik padaku. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Hn. Kami tidak apa-apa. Pergilah."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari kami. Aku menghela napas. Kakiku terasa gatal ingin segera melarikan diri dari pesta laknat ini.

Sasuke duduk diam di sampingku. Ia tampak tidak menikmati acaranya dan terlihat bosan. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya berdecak sebal dan sesekali pria bersurai perak menghampirinya dan berbisik kecil di telinganya.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Menatap matanya yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Aku pamit. Berikan salamku untuk Naruto."

Sasuke hanya diam di tempat duduknya. Aku menarik napas. Aku seperti berbicara dengan patung yang sedang duduk. Ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal. Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku melangkah menjauhi halaman hotel dengan wajah kusut. Aku lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidur tidak teratur. Aku butuh istirahat.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutiku di balik punggungku. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Mungkin saja hanya imajinasiku sampai aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menyetir sampai ke apartement.

.

.

Demi Tuhan ini pukul tiga pagi.

Aku melempar bantal malangku kasar. Wajahku memerah bukan main. Aku baru tidur pukul sebelas malam dan suara berisik yang berasal dari depan kamarku begitu menggangguku. Mataku memerah karena menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Aku baru menyelesaikan tugas untuk diserahkan pada Naruto besok dan tetangga bodoh menyebalkan itu mengacau.

Aku mencuci mukaku di wastafel dengan kasar. Tidak peduli bagaimana kusutnya wajahku saat ini. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mengambil sebaskom air dingin yang keluar dari keran kamar mandi dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Seperti biasa, pintunya selalu terbuka lebar seakan mengundangku untuk bergabung di sana. Aku bukanlah tipe wanita penyuka pesta malam seperti ini hingga lupa waktu. Aku punya prinsip yang baik dan berharap akan selamanya seperti itu.

Aku menarik napas. Tidak peduli bagaimana resiko kedepannya nanti. Aku sudah mengajukan _complain_ pada pihak pengelola apartement dan mereka menjawab dengan seadanya. Mereka bilang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengantongi izin dari pihak atasan dan membayar uang dengan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Pantas saja. Dia bukan orang sembarangan.

Salah satu wanita bercelana pendek dan menggunakan bikini saja menoleh padaku. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat wajahku yang perpaduan antara mengantuk dan marah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kemudian, ia berteriak, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kacanya ke lantai dan membuat orang-orang yang hadir di pesta segera menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Mereka tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang datang membawa sebaskom air. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Aku menarik napas. Memberikan senyum manisku pada wanita menjijikan itu lalu menyiramnya dengan air yang kubawa hingga tidak hanya satu wanita saja yang terkena air dingin itu, melainkan ada empat yang terkena siraman air dingin milikku dan mereka berteriak keras, memakiku.

Mereka semua—langsung terdiam melihat aksiku yang seperti mengacau di pesta mereka. Aku membanting baskomku kasar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan siap menghajar mereka semua.

"Dengar, apa kalian merasa kalian pemilik apartement ini dan berlaku seenaknya di sini?! Aku tidak peduli jika kalian mengadakan pesta atau hal lain asal tidak mengganggu kenyamanan pemilik kamar yang lain! Kalian pikir apartement ini milik nenek moyang kalian, hah!" bentakku kasar.

Aku mendengar seseorang bertepuk tangan keras. Uchiha Sasuke muncul dengan jas hitam yang sama saat ia hadir di pesta Perusahaan milik Naruto tadi. Aku menghela napas kasar, kembali mengambil baskomku dan membantingnya tepat di depan Sasuke yang memasang wajah tak bersalah itu.

"Bajingan macam apa kau ini!? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku atau kau ingin aku pindah dari apartement ini, baiklah, aku akan pindah." Kataku final. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya lagi setelah aku berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan keadaan baju yang basah karena terkena air dingin. Aku tidak peduli. Keadaanku jauh lebih buruk dari ini.

.

.

Aku melangkah masuk ke halaman apartement untuk mengambil mobilku. Naruto memperbolehkanku untuk mengganti pakaian di kantor karena tidak memungkinkan aku kembali ke kamarku saat ini. Aku begitu malas untuk kembali ke sana.

Aku membawa kopi susuku yang kubeli dari toko kopi di seberang jalan. Wajahku masih mengantuk dan tidak melihat jelas saat ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan rendah di sampingku.

Aku hampir saja berteriak jika tidak menyadari kalau aku hampir tertabrak. Aku menoleh, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kopiku di depan kaca mobil milik seseorang. Aku menggelengkan wajahku, takut jika terjadi sesuatu.

Lalu, pemilik mobil keluar dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Aku menoleh, ingin meminta maaf namun mengurungkan niatku.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ucapku judes.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Ia menatap tajam padaku dan berlalu pergi setelah membawa mobilnya keluar dari parkir halaman. Aku menoleh, merasa bersalah karena menjatuhi minumanku di kaca mobilnya. Ia bisa saja celaka karena jarak pandanganya terhalang oleh cairan berwarna cokelat muda itu. Aku tidak akan berpikir panjang. Aku cukup kesal dengannya.

.

.

Naruto memanggilku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ini waktunya untuk jam pulang. Aku tidak tahu untuk keperluan apa Naruto memintaku untuk meluangkan waktuku sekedar minum teh bersama.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Naruto. Mataku terpaku pada sosok yang sedang duduk membelakangiku. Aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku berdeham menutupi rasa canggung yang terjadi di diriku.

"Aku sudah memesan satu teh untukmu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum pada Naruto. Wajahnya menghangat ketika menatapku. Aku tidak melihat Sasuke melirik ke arahku. Mungkin saja ia marah padaku tapi toh, ini salahku.

Naruto memandangku, "Sakura, Sasuke menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu," katanya. Aku melirik Sasuke yang masih diam mendengarkan. "Kau hanya berperan sebagai modelnya saja. Untuk perancang busana yang akan dipakai oleh model nanti, sudah ada yang memegangnya."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto di depanku. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tidak mau," jawabku.

Wajah Naruto berubah cemberut. Berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke padaku. Ia tampak tidak terkejut karena mendengar jawaban dariku. Wajahnya masih setenang seperti awal kami bertemu.

"Ayolah, Sakura." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Aku menggeleng mantap. Aku pamit untuk undur diri. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartement laknat itu dan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki menyusulku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang mengikuti dari ruangan Naruto tadi. Wajahnya masih setenang tadi, tapi kilat matanya tidak bisa membohongiku.

"Kita adakan gencatan senjata. Antara kau dan aku." Ucapnya.

Kedua alisku terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia mengerang rendah. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah kacau saat menatap mataku sesaat. "Tidak ada. Lupakan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kembali meninggalkannya sendiri dan pergi ke ruanganku.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pindah?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah merencanakan akan pindah ke apartement yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat kerjaku nanti. Ya, jika aku harus menyewa sebuah rumah tidak akan menjadi masalah. Aku akan menyewa seorang pembantu untuk menjaga rumahku nanti.

Ia berdeham. Wajahnya kembali tenang saat aku meliriknya. Ia tetap tidak mau beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri di saat jam pulang sudah berlalu sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu dan kantor akan ditutup total.

"Kau tidak akan berdiam diri di sana sampai mati membeku 'kan?" ejekku. Ia mendengus, melangkah melaluiku dengan wajah masam yang tidak terlalu aku pedulikan. Aku tidak begitu memedulikannya dan tawaran pekerjaan yang cukup menggiurkan. Aku punya agensi yang baik dan aku merasa nyaman dengan itu.

.

.

Aku mampir untuk membeli sekotak makanan cepat saji dan baru kembali ke kamar sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja bulanan, mengisi penuh lemari dapurku dan membeli makanan ringan untuk mengisi perutku di waktu malam.

Kamar Sasuke cukup tenang. Tidak ada keributan yang ia ciptakan seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak mengerti, semenjak insiden aku menyiram habis-habisan kamarnya dan wanita-wanitanya yang menjerit karena terkena siraman air dingin dariku. Ia memikirkan lebih lanjut resikonya, itu hal yang sangat bagus.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Kamarku akan berubah menjadi surga saat ini. Tidak ada keributan yang akan diciptakan tetangga super menyebalkan itu dan sepertinya, jika ia tidak mengacau lagi, aku akan tinggal di apartement ini lebih lama lagi dan membuat petugas apartement mengurungkan niatnya untuk menendang bokongku keluar dari sini karena keluhan dan beberapa makian yang aku berikan pada mereka karena ketidaknyamanan yang aku alami.

Aku menyalakan pemanas air. Berencana membuat secangkir kopi susu dan membuat roti bakar. Rasa laparku hilang, aku hanya perlu sedikit mengganjal perutku dan pergi tidur.

Bunyi benda jatuh terdengar cukup keras dari arah kamarku. Aku berlari, melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendapati ada seekor ular besar yang menggeliat di atas ranjang besarku. Ular itu cukup besar dan ia bisa dengan mudahnya meremukkan tubuhku dalam satu gerakan.

Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Bunyi pemanas air yang mendidih tidak aku hiraukan. Lampu tidurku jatuh sempurna di atas lantai dingin kamarku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku saat mata ular itu menatapku. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. Aku menarik napas lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Napasku masih terengah ketika aku menutup pintu kamar apartementku. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi. Mata kelamnya langsung mengarah padaku.

Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku masih tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku menutup wajahku dan akan menangis sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat takut dengan ular. Aku benci binatang mendesis itu.

Aku membuka mataku. Menatap Sasuke yang masih menungguku berbicara. "Ada ular di kamarku. Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membuangnya?" pintaku dan mataku berkaca-kaca saat memandangnya. Ia masih diam, tidak bergerak untuk melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Aku mengusap wajahku, air mata sudah turun membasahi pipiku.

Ia menabrak bahuku dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Wajahnya masih tenang, seakan dia tidak takut dengan apa pun. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang, wajahku masih kacau.

Sasuke mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di atas kasur. Ia melebarkan selimut itu dan melemparnya di atas tubuh besar ular itu. Ular itu mendesis seakan menantang Sasuke yang tampak tidak takut padanya.

Aku berteriak saat ular itu dengan gerakan kilat mengincar pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu ular jenis apa itu, apakah ia berbisa, apakah ia termasuk ular yang berbahaya atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia besar dan gemuk.

Sasuke dengan cekatan menangkis pergerakan ular itu dan menguncinya di dalam selimut tebal. Menggulung ular itu menjadi satu dengan selimut dan membawanya keluar kamarku. Aku masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Harap-harap cemas apa yang terjadi nanti dan apa respon yang diberikan oleh pengelola apartement nanti.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Perintahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin memercikkan api pertengkaran di antara kami. Sasuke masih menggendong ular itu dan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Aku jatuh terduduk dan menunggunya kembali.

Sasuke kembali dengan tubuh yang bermandikan peluh. Aku melihatnya dengan lirih. Ia menyelamatkan hidupku dan aku seperti wanita bodoh yang hanya berdiri menatap melas padanya.

Ia membersihkan tubuhnya, menatapku yang masih memandangnya. "Aku akan mandi. Sudah aman, masuklah."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih yang baik. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman jika kau mau mampir sebentar?" kataku.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tampak menimang-nimang ajakanku. Beberapa kali aku menatapnya ia sedang melirikku seperti tidak yakin dengan ajakanku. Ayolah, aku benar-benar akan berdamai dan meminta maaf padanya.

Ia mengangguk dan aku masuk ke dalam apartement diikut dirinya.

.

.

"Kau suka kopi hitam?"

"Ya."

Aku membuatnya kopi hitam. Pikiranku sudah jauh lebih baik dan wajahku tidak sekacau tadi saat ular sialan itu ada. Tubuhku jauh lebih _rileks_.

Ia menyesap kopi yang aku buat dengan tenang. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun yang membuatku merasa tak enak. Sasuke membantuku, dan aku pernah mengacaukan pestanya.

Aku menaruh gelas kopiku. Menatapnya. "Terima kasih."

Ia ikut menaruh gelasnya. Membuang perhatiannya dengan menatap perabotan yang tersusun di kamar apartementku.

"Hn."

"Aku minta maaf karena pernah membuat kekacauan di pestamu. Tapi, jujur, itu benar-benar menggangguku dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi dari sini. Kau sepertinya tidak akan mengadakan pesta sialan itu lagi." Kataku.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, dahinya mengerut samar. "Kata siapa aku tidak akan mengadakan pesta itu lagi?"

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang berbicara seakan-akan aku yang mempunyai apartement ini dan melarangnya mengadakan pesta di malam hari. "Oh, maaf."

Ia menggendikan bahunya, kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kau benar-benar takut ular? Kalau boleh, aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahmu yang hampir menangis karena ular itu." Ia menyeringai kecil padaku. Wajahnya terlihat meremehkan dan aku masih tidak memedulikannya.

"Aku berhasil membuatmu meminta maaf dan menangis. Itu benar-benar pertunjukan yang menghibur, Nona." Balasnya sinis. Ia berdiri, mendekat ke arahku hingga aku memundurkan tubuhku yang masih duduk di kursi dapur.

"Aku akan membalasmu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku waktu lalu. Itu menghancurkan reputasiku, Nona dan kau sudah membayarnya." Ia menyeringai kecil. Aku menahan napas saat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Aku membanting gelas malang itu ke atas meja dapur, pergi menuju kamarku dan datang dengan membawa tongkat baseball.

"Mati kau, brengsek!"

Sasuke meringis saat aku memukulnya di punggung besarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah berhasil membuatku kacau dan menderita beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berlari menjauh dari kamarku dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Aku memukul pintu kamar itu keras, berteriak memakinya.

"Sial! Aku akan memukul wajah angkuhmu itu nanti. Lihat saja, Uchiha. Tongkatku akan sangat merindukanmu!" Teriakku. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya untukku. Aku berteriak seperti orang gila dan aku menggeram frustrasi. Menendang pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Wajahku memerah sempurna, rasa kesal, marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku menarik napas. Masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membanting pintu malang itu keras. Melempar tongkat baseball kesayanganku asal. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal.

Aku akan mati muda jika terus berada di dekatnya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian ular sialan yang direncanakan secara baik oleh Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak melihat batang hidung lelaki itu. Naruto juga tidak berbicara tentang lelaki itu sama sekali.

Hari ini, aku harus menemui agensiku untuk rapat penting mengenai kontrak selama satu tahun yang kami jalani. Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya, aku akan tetap bertahan di agensi ini sampai tahun depan.

Naruto mengizinkanku untuk pergi. Aku langsung bergegas pergi saat Karin meneleponku pagi tadi untuk segera datang menuju kantor agensi.

Aku disambut baik oleh para pegawai dan beberapa model yang bekerja sama denganku. Mereka masih ada di tahap model yang baru memapaki dunia _modeling_ satu bulan yang lalu. Mereka menganggapku senior mereka, padahal tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa tinggi di sini hanya karena aku lebih terkenal dibanding mereka.

Ino berlari dari tangga dan menghambur ke dalam pelukanku. Aku merindukan sahabat yang sesama profesi denganku ini. Ino denganku sama-sama merintis karir dari awal. Kami berada di satu agensi yang sama sejak aku mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi model dan aku bertemu Ino untuk pertama kalinya di sini.

"Astaga, Sakura, aku merindukanmu. Mengapa kau mengambil cuti yang terlalu lama?" katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ini baru berjalan dua bulan, Ino. Ayolah, aku sudah di sini." Jawabku sembari mencubit pinggul rampingnya.

Ino terkekeh. Ia menarikku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruang rapat agensi. "Setelah ini, kita harus pergi keluar bersama. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. Mengancungkan jempolku tinggi-tinggi ke depan wajahnya dan ia kembali tertawa.

Shion, kepala agensi kami datang. Wajahnya masih cantik tidak termakan usia walaupun ia sedang hamil anak ketiga dari pernikahannya dengan Juugo, lima tahun yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum padaku. Kami berpelukan sebentar dan ia dengan langkah tertatih pergi menuju bangkunya.

Aku diam mendengarkan pidato pendeknya. Kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, memakai jas hitam diikuti dua pengawal bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan dua pengawal tadi berhenti di dekat pintu ruangan.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang datang karena fokus mendengarkan Shion yang berbicara di depan sana dan beberapa temanku yang menceritakan pengalaman liburan mereka padaku.

Sampai suara Shion yang tampak bersemangat membuatku menelan ludah kasar.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Aku menutup wajahku rapat-rapat saat mata kelamnya bertemu dengan netra hijauku. Ino menyikut tanganku, ia tampak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kami.

"Astaga, fotografer tampan itu … demi Tuhan, aku akan mati sekarang juga." Ino menggelengkan mukanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ia menatap Sasuke yang mengambil tempat di samping Shion setelah wanita itu mempersilakannya untuk duduk.

Salah satu temanku, Yuhi menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya berbeda dengan yang diberikan Ino. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan wajah tampan nan pesona milik Sasuke. Ia mendengus, menatapku. "Kau kenal dia, Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke, fotografer tampan yang mematikan."

Aku menggeleng. Menyembunyikan kebohongan besar di mataku. Yuhi tampak mengangguk mempercayai kata-kataku. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke jengah, lalu padaku.

"Jangan sampai kau terjerat pesonanya, Sakura. Atau kau akan menyesal untuk menyesal selamanya." Kata Yuhi mengakhiri obrolan kami saat Shion berdeham menegur kami. Ino masih memekik girang di sampingku. Ia berulang kali mengucapkan kata tampan yang begitu membosankan di telingaku.

Shion berdiri. Wajahnya berubah cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, untuk hari ini dan selamanya, agensi kalian akan dipegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke, dan ia juga yang merangkap menjadi atasan baru kalian selama aku dan Juugo tidak bertugas. Aku menyerahkan saham agensiku pada Perusahaan Uchiha. Semoga kalian senang." Pidato singkatnya membuat darahku berdesir hebat. Aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutanku karena kata-kata yang terlontar dari Shion di sana. Ia tersenyum dan bunyi pekikan senag dari model senior langsung berdengung di telingaku bagaikan melodi kematian untukku.

Ino berteriak kegirangan di sampingku. Ia hampir saja jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena mendengar berita yang sangat amat membahagiakan untuknya, tapi tidak denganku.

Aku menyesal karena telah menandatangani kontrak perpanjangan kerja selama satu tahun kedepan. Aku menoleh pada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya. Ia tampak tidak memedulikan kilatan mata nakal dari para model wanita yang berusaha menariknya melalui tatapan mata indah mereka. Tiba-tiba mata kelam itu beralih menatap padaku, aku mendengus ketika mendapati bibirnya ditarik untuk membentuk sebuah seringai kecil khas miliknya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

Chap ini bagaimana ahaha saya merasa harus memutar lagunya Maroon5 yang This Love sama Bruno Mars, Locked Out Of Heaven. Dengarkan deh! Bagus musiknya bikin joget pastinya tapi liriknya jangan diresapi ya HEHEHEHEHE /ditakol

 _Attention, please: Saya baru aja dapet kabar kalau salah satu fanfic saya dicopas tanpa izin di akun Facebook. Saya kurang tahu nama Facebooknya apa, yang jelas, saya mohon pengertiannya pada kalian semua yang baca fic saya untuk tidak meng-copas sembarangan fic saya tanpa_ _ **IZIN**_ _dari saya. Jujur saya kecewa banget, tapi saya tahu, itu resiko saya sebagai author di dunia maya. Saya gabakalan hiatus atau ninggalin FFn hanya karena sebuah karya saya di plagiat, di flame atau apa. Saya siap nanggung resikonya sampai nanti saya benar-benar mutusin buat berhenti dari sini._

Jadi, kotak PM, akun sosial media saya terbuka untuk kalian semua yang mau tanya-tanya atau sekedar minta izin. Saya gamungkin ngeabaikan pesan kalian. Jadi, kita saling menghargai aja ya :"3

 _Akun sosmednya ada apa aja?_ Hi, saya punya semua (almost) tapi saya ga aktif lagi di Facebook, jadi kalau kalian nemu ada akun yang pake nama saya asli ataupun penname dan berprofile Taylor Swift, Cara Delevingne, atau Hayley Williams, kalian bisa kontak saya untuk tanya. Facebook saya selama ini hanya **Ananda Putri Hassbrina** dengan foto profile Hayley Williams. Saya baru aja dapat laporan kalau ada nama akun yang menyerupai nama saya dan ake foto Taylor Swift. Jadi, hati-hati ya. Kita bisa berteman di akun saya yang lain, kok! :3

 _Fic ini inspirasinya dari lagu Bruno Mars, ya?_ 85% iya. Sisanya dari sebuah novel yang udah saya tulis dan beberapa lagu lainnya. Mungkin akan saya sebutkan di chap depan ya. Setiap chapternya punya lagu tersendiri di samping lagu Locked Out Of Heaven punya pacar saya hihi /digetok

Sekian cuap-cuap saya. Maaf kalau gak berguna. Saya pengen sekali-kali nulis A/N panjang gitu huee. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya, beneran. Makasih juga buat yang luangin waktunya untuk baca dan review fic abal ini *cium satu-satu*

Lots of love

Delevingne

 _ **Ps: untuk anonku, chap depan saya balas ya reviewnya. Yang login juga hehe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Locked Out of Heaven**

.

.

 **Inspired Wallbanger by Alice Clayton**

.

.

.

Shion tampak menjelaskan dengan wajah bahagianya. Entah itu karena faktor kehamilan atau karena faktor lain. Aku tidak bisa menebak secara pasti. Shion masih sering bermain mata dengan laki-laki tampan. Dan mungkin saja kali ini ia tidak akan melewatkannya. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

 _Flirting_ adalah hal yang wajib bagi kalangan wanita berkelas seperti kami. Ino dan aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Belajar dari beberapa film yang kami tonton dan beberapa buku yang kami baca, itu adalah kegiatan yang mudah. Mungkin bagi lelaki itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Tapi bagi wanita, itu akan menjadi masalah kecil yang akan terasa sulit diatasi jika kita terjebak pesonanya.

Oke, pikiranku mulai kabur. Aku harus kembali fokus.

Shion menutup pidato super singkatnya dengan senyum menawan. Aku tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. Lagi-lagi karena faktor lain. Uchiha Sasuke masih diam di tempat duduknya. Tidak lagi berwajah menyebalkan ketika menatapku. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang tidak pernah ingin menatapnya.

Yuhi sejak tadi tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke di tempat ini. Aku merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui ada masalah apa antara dirinya dan Sasuke semasa dulu. Mungkinkah mereka pernah menjalani kencan satu malam? Atau _one night stand_ seperti kebanyakan orang?

Dan tiba-tiba reaksi yang tidak kuduga muncul. Yuhi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke luar ruangan tanpa kata. Aku mengikuti tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Yuhi adalah salah satu model wanita bertubuh mungil dan ia adalah anak yang baik. Aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya skandal yang terlibat di dalam dirinya selama tiga tahun menjadi seorang model.

Tempat di sebelahku kosong. Aku memandang kursi malang itu sebentar lalu mendongak, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terlihat puas ketika melihat kursi itu kosong. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa mengelabuiku begitu saja. Aku sudah mengenal dirinya dengan begitu baik, kurasa.

Shion terlihat tidak peduli dengan perginya Yuhi yang mendadak itu. Ia bertepuk tangan setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat yang tidak aku dengar sejak awal aku duduk di kursi ini. Semua para model yang hadir tampak antusias mendengarkan omong kosongnya yang jelas-jelas membicarakan tentang kerjasama antar agensi.

Rapat dibubarkan. Ino dan aku sudah berjanji untuk pergi keluar bersama. Sekedar makan siang atau berbelanja baju yang membuat pikiran kami lebih bebas.

"Aku tunggu di ruanganku, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada Sasuke yang sibuk menata barang bawaannya. Sesekali Shion berusaha membantunya dan ditolak halus oleh lelaki itu.

Sasuke keluar ruangan dan aku menghembuskan napas lega. Hanya tersisa aku dan Shion di dalam sini. Ia melirikku, matanya berkilat. "Mengapa Yuhi pergi? Apakah dia tidak tahu etika sopan santun?" Shion mencibir kesal. Aku menggendikan bahu acuh, tidak memedulikan perkataan Shion.

Aku keluar ruangan setelah Shion pergi. Aku kehilangan pulpen manisku di sini. Sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi gagal. Aku frustrasi. Sudah tiga kali aku kehilangan pulpen di tempat yang sama. Tiga kali. Entah itu kebetulan atau memang kutukan tempat ini. Aku keluar ruangan dengan wajah masam. Kehilangan pulpen sepertinya sangat berat bagiku.

Aku hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada yang menarik tanganku dan menarikku untuk tetap berdiri tegak seperti semula. Aku memandang lantai di bawahku, aku tersandung sesuatu.

Aku mendongak, mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai sembari memegang tanganku. Ia tidak juga melepaskan tangannya sampai aku berdeham keras.

"Terima kasih."

Ia menggendikan bahunya. "Terima kasih saja tidak cukup. Kau mungkin saja terluka atau hidungmu akan patah jika membentur lantai ini." Ia menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai, membuatku meringis membayangkannya.

"Aku sering terpeleset. Lantai ini sangat licin." Aku berusaha membela diri. Pada dasarnya, aku ini memang ceroboh.

Ia seperti ingin tertawa tapi tertahan hingga bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat. Ia masih menatapku, dan aku menyadari kalau kami hanya berdua di lorong yang menghubungkan antara ruang rapat dan ruangan para model.

Aku tersenyum miring padanya. "Kau mengunjungi para model yang berganti pakaian, begitu?" Ingin tertawa kuat-kuat tapi wajah dinginnya langsung membuatku bungkam.

"Tidak."

Aku terdiam. Ia tidak hanya menyebalkan, tapi sulit sekali diajak untuk bercanda.

"Oke. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku akan memberikanmu bayi iguana jika berkunjung ke toko hewan. Kurasa bayi iguana sangat cocok untukmu. Kau adalah Ayah dari segala reptil." Aku mendesis sinis saat suaraku keluar begitu saja. Aku masih marah padanya karena insiden ular sialan itu. Ia benar-benar ingin dimutilasi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar tertawa. Bukan tawa yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku sebagai tawa mengejek, tawa kemenangan, atau tawa-tawa yang lainnya. Ini tawa murni darinya.

Ia tersenyum, mendekat ke arahku dan aku mundur dengan antisipasi. "Aku tunggu."

Dan ia pergi melewati tubuhku dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

Ino menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. Sejak tadi ia hanya berceloteh tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya.

"Aku rasa mendapatkannya tidaklah sulit," gumamku saat kami sampai di tempat makan terkenal di kota ini. Ino menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum miring. Ingin membalaskan dendam pada Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar apartementku. "Kau harus datang ke apartemennya dengan memakai bikini lengkap tanpa apa pun yang menutupinya." Aku tertawa dan mendapat sebuah lemparan kentang goreng dari Ino.

Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan sahabatku umpan untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti kelaparan akan wanita.

Ino mencibir kesal. Ia memakan kentang gorengnya dengan lahap. Melupakan fakta kalau kami harus menjaga pola makan kami agar tetap mendapat tubuh yang bagus dan ideal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Jangan dianggap serius."

Aku tertawa. Ino tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia masih memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Kami sama-sama memiliki harga tinggi dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal memalukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki pujaan.

Terlebih ini Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku pergi menuju pemesanan minuman. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu gelas _cappuccino float_ dan aku ingin lebih.

Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan mata kelamnya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah Sasuke, tapi salah. Ini bukan Sasuke. Mereka berbeda, meskipun struktur mukanya hampir sama.

Ia tersenyum, mengembalikanku ke alam sadarku. Aku tersenyum canggung dan bergerak untuk menjauhinya.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapa?" Ino melirik pada antrian tempatku memesan tadi. Aku menaikkan bahuku, "Tidak tahu."

Kami kembali larut dalam candaan kecil yang sangat aku rindukan selama beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan penting mengenai gambar-gambar yang ditunjukkan Naruto melalui _e-mail-_ ku tadi sore. Aku kembali dengan cepat ke apartemenku. Tidak ingin melewatkan pekerjaan yang Naruto berikan padaku.

Bahkan aku harus menutup teleponku dengan Ibuku yang menangis dan berkata kalau ia merindukanku. Aku juga merindukannya. Aku merindukan masakannya, merindukan suara merdunya, merindukan segalanya. Aku tahu, ia begitu terpukul ketika aku memilih untuk menantang Ayahku dan tak pernah ingin menjadi seorang Sakura yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Tidak akan pernah.

Pekerjaanku hampir saja selesai. Aku mengusap mataku yang terasa lelah karena dipaksa bekerja di depan komputer selama berjam-jam lamanya. Perutku berbunyi, aku melewatkan makan malam.

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku berharap ini adalah pengantar makanan atau Ino atau siapa pun yang datang dengan membawa sekantung makanan untukku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Menatapku dengan mata berkilat nakalnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Ia bersuara setenang mungkin. Tidak ingin membuat keributan lagi di antara kami. Aku tersenyum miring, menyadari adanya nada canda di dalam suaranya.

"Kau baru saja terbentur meja di samping ranjangmu atau kau baru saja kejatuhan _shower_ mandimu?" Aku bersedekap di depannya dan bersandar pada pintu.

Ia mendengus, tampak tidak tertarik dengan nada sinisku. Ia menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Memaksaku untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Aku mengangkat tangan. Menyerah. Aku juga lapar dan aku tidak mungkin membohongi diri sendiri. Aku menerima ajakannya karena ia datang di waktu yang tepat, saat aku sedang lapar.

"Oke, tunggu di sini."

Ia duduk dengan manis di kursi bar dapurku. Memainkan hiasan pot bunga mungil milikku, ia duduk dengan tenang. Tidak membuat keributan dan tidak pula bertingkah aneh.

Hanya sepuluh menit. Aku hanya mengganti piyamaku dengan pakaian santai. Ingatkan aku satu hal, kami tidak berkencan. Hanya makan malam.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku butuh teman untuk menemaniku makan malam," jawabnya. Kami menunggu lift yang membawa kami ke lantai dasar. "Kau orang yang tepat."

"Kau bisa mengajak wanitamu," aku sengaja menekankan di kata wanita.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring. Ia sengaja mengabaikan sindiranku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam. Suasana apartemen yang sepi membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini," ejeknya. Aku mendelik.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku memakai jas dan kau memakai pakaian seperti ini? Mereka akan berpikir kalau aku pergi bersama asisten rumah tangga."

Sialan.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke keluar lebih dulu dan aku tetap diam di dalam. Dia menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Silakan kau pergi saja. Aku akan kembali ke atas."

Pintu lift hampir menutup dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kesal. Oh, tentu saja. Dia bermain api denganku.

"Itu hanya lelucon, Sakura."

Aku keluar. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana kesalnya dia padaku. Aku juga merasa hal yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan. Jika saja dia bukan sahabat dari temanku, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya. Hanya sebatas tetangga kamar lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Kami makan malam di sebuah café dekat apartemen. Tidak jauh memang. Hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit dari pintu keluar apartemen.

Aku memesan pasta dan segelas lemon dingin. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena tugas yang Naruto berikan. Juga dengan pemberitahuan baru tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Secara sadar atau tidak. Di sisi lain dia sahabat dari atasanku. Di sisi yang lain dia juga atasanku. Pemegang agensi terbesar yang punya profesi lain sebagai seorang fotografer.

"Kenapa harus menjadi seorang fotografer? Wajahmu lebih cocok menjadi seorang _disk jockey_ atau CEO di perusahaan," kataku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Itu opiniku."

"Mereka juga bilang begitu,"

"Siapa?"

"Teman-temanku."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, tersenyum lebar. "Kau punya teman?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Kau tidak akan punya teman,"

Sasuke mendengus. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau juga menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" Aku tertawa. "Aku memang menyebalkan."

Pesanan kami datang. Aku mengusap perutku yang berteriak seolah minta segera diisi. Pasta yang berlapiskan saus keju itu membuat laparku bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Aku langsung memakan pasta milikku. Tidak peduli bagaimana Sasuke menatapnya. Atau berpikiran aneh tentang diriku. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah kondisi perutku.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau seorang model tapi porsi makanmu tidak berkata demikian," desisnya.

Aku meneguk lemon dinginku. Menatapnya dingin. "Yang terpenting adalah kondisi perut. Aku bisa berolahraga keras nanti."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia memakan pastanya dalam diam.

.

.

"Naruto, siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu?" tanyaku ketika kami sedang duduk bersantai menikmati jam makan siang bersama di kantin kantor.

Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan bilang kau berkencan dengannya, Sakura?"

Dari nada suaranya terselip ada rasa terkejut, rasa ketidakpercayaan, dan lainnya. Mengapa?

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng tegas. "Aku hanya terkejut."

"Dia tidak gay, kan?"

Naruto hampir saja tersedak kopinya sendiri. Mata birunya melebar dan terlihat seperti kedua bola matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Tidak. Astaga, Sasuke pria normal."

Aku mengangguk. Merasa lega, tapi tidak merasa senang juga.

"Dia hanya punya reputasi yang buruk saja, Sakura."

Aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Jangan sampai kau benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Itu berbahaya," bisik Naruto. Ia terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata kalau begini. Nada suaranya sengaja ia kecilkan agar para pegawainya tidak mendengar yang ia bicarakan.

"Dia temanmu."

"Memang," balas Naruto. "Tapi terkadang aku tidak mengerti dirinya."

Aku terdiam. Sama seperti Naruto, aku juga terkadang tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

.

.

Kami ada di café depan gedung agensi. Aku meminta izin pulang lebih awal dan Naruto memperbolehkannya. Aku dan Ino bertemu janji di café depan gedung untuk duduk minum kopi sebentar sebelum agenda selanjutnya menghampiri.

Ino datang dengan celana jins dan kaus. Stiletto hitamnya tampak berkilau. Dia benar-benar memukau.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau melamun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku mengantuk."

Ino tertawa. Ia menaruh tas kecilnya di atas meja dan memesan kopi susu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau mau membayarku berapa untuk bisa mendekatkan kalian berdua?" Ino mendengus.

"Sebagai teman yang baik kau harus membantu temanmu ini, Sakura," pinta Ino. Wajahnya dibuat memelas sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak yakin."

Ino mendesah berat. "Aku juga berpikiran sama."

"Kalau begitu kau jangan berkencan dengannya. Aku akan membantumu mencari pasangan yang cocok untukmu," kedua jariku membentuk huruf v dan Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tunggu."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa wanita secantik dan seseksi Yamanaka Ino bisa kesulitan mendapat seorang kekasih. Bagaimana denganku? Mereka bilang kalau seorang model bisa mencari pasangan mereka hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya saja. Aku? Saat aku menjentikkan jari, tidak ada pria yang mendekat padaku. Aku sudah mencobanya berulang kali.

Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, harga diri dan reputasi diatas segala-galanya. Selama tidak ada skandal di kehidupanku, kurasa mencari pasangan adalah poin terakhir.

Tidak bagi Ino. Baginya, pasangan adalah poin pertama dan tertinggi dari segalanya. Tapi Ino adalah wanita yang baik. Dia tidak pernah terlibat skandal apa pun.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti perubahan cuaca apa yang membuat senyum Shion melebar lagi hari ini. Dia sedang hamil besar, dan itu bukan halangan untuknya.

Aku sibuk dengan ponselku. Entahlah, hanya melihat galeri foto, melihat catatan lirik lagu yang kutulis, melihat daftar pria-pria tampan yang menjadi idolaku. Itu berguna untuk merubah suasana hatiku.

"Sepertinya ini akibat dari pesona Uchiha Sasuke lagi," bisik Ino di telinga kiriku. Aku menoleh dan hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya," jawabku. Aku melirik Shion yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Tapi dia terlihat mengerikan jika terus tersenyum seperti itu,"

Ino mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat geli. "Dia sedang hamil besar. Tidak bisakah dia menjaga sikapnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

Lalu, pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut klimis hitamnya tampak menawan. Sepasang oniks gelap bagai menghipnotis seisi ruangan. Kulitnya yang putih hampir pucat, benar-benar membuat seisi ruangan yang gaduh berubah hening seketika.

Aku pernah melihatnya!

Astaga. Aku menahan napasku ketika melihatnya.

Ketika dia tersenyum, aku tahu kalau ini tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Sial.

"Namanya Sai. Dia menghubungiku untuk memilihkan model yang cocok untuk produk terbaru miliknya yang akan diluncurkan bulan depan," kata Shion membuyarkan pikiran nakal para modelnya.

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengambil tempat yang kosong untuk duduk. Masih dengan senyum menawannya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tampan.

"Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga," lirih Ino. Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya.

Pria itu duduk. Sesekali ia berbicara dengan asistennya yang setia mengikutinya di sampingnya.

Aku bisa menduganya. Ino adalah kandidat terbaik di antara semuanya. Sai pasti memilih Ino. Aku yakin sekali.

"Dia. Aku pilih dia."

Suara riuh langsung menghampiriku. Aku menoleh pada Ino yang tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan Shion yang menunjukku dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Shion mengangguk malas. Di antara para model lainnya, aku sering membuat atasanku ini jengkel. Aku keras kepala dan dia tidak suka dibantah. Kami tidak cocok.

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Untuk bayaran? Aku tahu ini akan besar. Aku bisa pindah ke apartemen yang baru dan lebih bagus tentunya.

"Untuk kontrak dan lainnya, aku akan mengurusnya." Shion berkata setelah Karin mengantarkan map merah padanya. Aku masih duduk diam di tempat, mengabaikan bagaimana reaksi model lain yang gagal mendapat tawaran menggiurkan dari pria tampan itu.

Shion keluar lebih dulu diikuti dengan para model yang lain. Sai juga pergi bersama asistennya. Dan Ino harus kembali lebih awal karena mendapat telepon penting. Hanya tersisa aku dan beberapa orang lainnya di gedung. Aku mengambil tasku, bersiap kembali ke rumah sampai aku melihat Sai sedang bersandar di lorong.

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh. Tersenyum padanya. "Hai."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapnya dengan senyum. Sial. Pria ini sering sekali tersenyum.

"Aku juga," jawabku.

"Kau akan pulang? Secepat ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku harus kembali."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sai tersenyum. Ia memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

Mataku melebar. Jelas sekali aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang CEO super sibuk macam Sai bisa mengantarkanku pulang? Ini sedikit aneh. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, kan?

"Kau mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum. "Kenapa? Aku akan kembali ke kantor setelah mengantarmu."

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan apakah aku harus menerima ajakannya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sai tersenyum. Ia berjalan lebih dulu di depanku dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Kami memang sedikit canggung. Tidak biasanya atasan tertinggi mengkontak modelnya langsung seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan berkomunikasi dengan pihak asistennya dan bukan atasannya.

Kami sampai di lobi. Aku berjalan di sampingnya karena Sai menyuruhku untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Kami mendekati pintu kaca gedung, sampai dimana aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan masuk dengan jas abu-abu di tangannya dan pandangan matanya yang tajam begitu kami bertemu.

Tidak. Tidak. Bukan padaku. Tapi pada pria di sampingku.

Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. Ini tidak biasanya. Saat aku melirik Sai, ia hanya tersenyum. Tetapi bukan senyum yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya pada kami. Senyumnya berbeda

Terlihat seperti senyum kemenangan? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Maaf banget karena saya lama ga update ceritanya hwhw. Mood saya berubah-rubah kalau mau nulis fic soalnyaa /menanges

Ah, yaa! Thank you so much buat yang nungguin Locked Out of Heaven, ditunggu aja next chapternya, ya!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
